visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
HIGH and MIGHTY Color
center|650px HIGH and MIGHTY Color HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR fue una banda de rock japonés (J-Rock) proveniente de Okinawa, Japón, y consta de seis miembros. Se les conoce también como HaiKara (ハイカラ). Pertenientes al sub-sello dentro de Sony Music Entertainment, Spice Records, la banda es conocida también como la hermana de su similar ORANGE RANGE. La banda debutó con su canción "PRIDE" que fue el segundo opening de la serie de anime llamada Gundam Seed Destiny, lo que les abrió grandes puertas. La banda originalmente estaba formada por todos cinco miembros originales de la banda a excepción de Maki Onaga (la única mujer) que se incluyó más tarde al grupo. Biografía Inicios El sexteto proveniente de la Prefectura de Okinawa comenzó solo con Meg y Sassy, cuando mientras cursaban la secundaria decidieron formar su propia banda (en ese entonces un dueto) para tocar juntos canciones del grupo americano Metallica. Más tarde se unieron sus compañeros y amigos Kazuto, Mackaz y Yuusuke, quiénes antes solían ser parte de otra banda novata de secundaria. Ya decidiendo formar la banda en forma seria, se pusieron el nombre de Anti-Nobunaga y comenzaron a tocar dentro de su tierra natal en Okinawa en distintos festivales y locales. La banda comenzó al poco tiempo a hathumbcerse popular dentro del pueblo que vio nacer a grandes figuras del J-Rock como Murasaki y Condition Green. Sassy, líder de la banda, envió cintas de demo a todos los sellos major de Japón, y de todos fueron rechazados ya que se consideraba su música muy poco comercial. Un pequeño sello indie fue el que los apoyó al comienzo, y les dio la oportunidad de preparar presentaciones fuera de su natal Okinawa y explorar nuevos lugares. Ya en el año 2003 Anti-Nobunaga se presentó a un festival de rock auspiciado por Sony Music Entertainment, festival que vio a nacer ORANGE RANGE -una de las bandas más populares de Rap/Rock de Japón-. Un ejecutivo de Sony Music Entertainment estaba presentes en el festival, y al ver la proyección delas bandas decidió lanzar una compilación titulada Okinawa 2003, donde a la banda se le concedió la oportunidad de trabajar en un estudio por primera vez, grabando dos temas que fueron titulados "Meaning" y "Hate you!". En otro festival similar al que tuvo lugar en Okinawa, el Music Picnic Festival, el mismo ejecutivo de Sony conoció a Maki Onaga, y se le ocurrió la idea de reunir a estos dos talentos en bruto para ver si podía resultar algo mejor que pudiera atraer a Sony a que se arriesgara a proyectar sus carreras. Dentro de este tiempo fue cuando los miembros de la banda conocieron a Maki Onaga. La joven estaba por irse a vivir a Canadá a estudiar, ya que ese era su sueño desde niña, por lo que inicialmente rechazó la oferta de Anti-Nobunaga, pero no costó mucho convencerla ya su inclinación al identificarse completamente con lo que la banda quería transmitir, al poco tiempo ya se había convertido en un miembro más de la banda. Desde la integración de Maki Onaga, ya desde otra perspectiva, todos decidieron cambiar en forma unánime el nombre de la banda a HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. Después de seis meses de perfeccionamiento, la banda consiguió un contrato con Spice Records pequeño sub-sello dentro de Sothumb|leftny, que también albergaba en ese tiempo a ORANGE RANGE. Se pasaron casi todo el 2004 escribiendo, componiendo y grabando, hasta que lanzaron al mercado su primer single indie titulado "OVER", en una edición limitada que sólo fue puesta en venta en las tiendas Tower Records de Okinawa, Osaka y Tokio. Todas las mil quinientas copias que fueron editadas se vendieron en un tiempo impresionante, y el single fue nº 1 en las listas de Oricon Indies por un mes completo. Esto fue lo que convenció a Sony Music Entertainment a tomar el riesgo con esta banda, y asesorarlos como banda major. Debut El primer single major de la banda sería "Pride", planeado a lanzarse el 2005. Inicialmente estaba pensado para ser tema principal de un evento de fútbol que ocurriría en el mismo periodo de lanzamiento, pero posteriormente le fue concedida la oportunidad de utilizar el tema como tema opening de la serie de anime Gundam Seed Destiny, que en ese tiempo era la animación que tenía mayores niveles de ratings y niveles de popularidad altísimos. Esto ayudó de forma inmensa a la promoción del single a nivelthumb nacional, lo que al tiempo de su lanzamiento a fines de enero de 2005 lo hizo llegar el segundo lugar de las listas de Oricon, con ventas superiores a doscientas mil copias. La exposición mediática tras esto comenzó de forma más masiva, en especial en torno a Maki Onaga, que le dio lugar a la banda no sólo en revistas relacionadas al rock, sino incluso en revistas de moda. El segundo single que lanzó la banda fue la versión major de "Over", el cual originalmente es su primer single lanzado al mercado, pero como fue un lanzamiento indie cuando tenían exposición mediática casi nula, fue considerado como el segundo single. "Over" vendió considerablemente menos que "Pride", con una diferencia de más de cien mil copias entre los dos, pero igualmente fue considerado un éxito moderado en las listas. Para el siguiente sencillo que la banda lanzaría, "RUN☆RUN☆RUN", estarían orientados mucho más a ritmos Pop rock, lo que los catalogó incluso como J-Pop común y corriente. Las ventas de los singles de HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR se fueron en picada, hasta llegar al punto más bajo con el último single que sería lanzado antes del primer álbum, "Days", también tema con gran influencia del suave Pop rock, y que no vendió más de siete mil copias en Japón. El primer álbum de estudio de la banda, titulado Groover, fue lanzado ocho meses depsués que la banda debutaba. Debutó en el puesto nº 8 de Oricon, vendiendo poco más de 37 mil copias en Japón, y es considerado su álbum más suave y con más influencias de J-Pop. A finales de ese año la banda fue galardonada con un Japan Record Award como Novato del Año, lamentablemente el mismo día en que la abuela de Maki Onaga había muerto, por lo que también le fue concedido un pequeño tributo antes de aceptar al premio. A la música más fuerte El primer single lanzado el 2006, "Ichirin no Hana", primer título en japonés de un single de la banda, fue utilizado como tercer opening del anime llamado Bleach, se convirtió en el segundo nº 2 de la banda en Oricon desde "Pride" del año anterior. El tema era considerablemente más fuerte, y con muchas más influencias del Rock que todos sus trabajos anteriormente lanzados, lo que reflejaba que la banda ya quería alejarse del catálogo de J-Pop para ser considerados más del ambiente Rock. Tras esto la banda lanzó con sólo dos singles promocionales de apoyo su segundo álbum de estudio, titulado Gou on Progressive, lanzado en abril del mismo año. El álbum contenía elementos Rock mucho más fuertes comparados con los del primero, que fue considerado incluso como J-Pop. En marzo la banda viaja por primera vez a los Estados Unidos para promocionar su música en ese lugar, y también para conocer. En este periodo lograron editar su álbum Groover en este país, convirtiéndose en el lanzamiento del sello Tofu Records, que posteriormente tomaría fuerza para lanzar mas álbumes japoneses de forma similar. Tras el lanzamiento de otro single, "DIVE into YOURSELF" -uno de los sencillos que ha tenido menos éxitos de toda la carrera musical de la banda-, se lanzó al mercado el segundo tema de la que tenía relación con la popular serie de Gundam Seed Destiny, "Enrai ~Tooku ni Aru Akari~", canción que alcanzó el nº 12 en las listas de Oricon, recuperando algo lo perdido tras las pocas ventas del anteriormente mencionado. En enero de 2007, thumben conmemoración al debut de Maki Onaga en el cine al interior de la película Anata wo Wasurenai, se lanzó el primer single de doble cara A de la banda, "Tadoritsuku Basho/Oxalis". Y sólo un mes después se lanzó al mercado el tercer álbum de estudio de la banda San (que significa Tres en japonés, escrito en un kanji de formalidad de este número), el cual incluyó un total de cuatro canciones que fueron sencillos. Este se convierte en el primero de los tres álbumes de la banda que no logra entrar a los diez más vendidos de Japón en la primera semana, siendo también el que ha tenido el más bajo número de ventas a pesar de considerarse por muchos la evolución misma de la banda de una calidad antes no alcanzada. En el mes de marzo Yuusuke realizó una colaboración con el bajista de Porno Graffitti, Tama, prestando su voz para el single de éste "Honno", el cual fue lanzado en el mes de mayo. Poco después, HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR también se presentaría por segunda vez en los Estados Unidos para una convención de anime, donde también hicieron un concierto para sus fanáticos occidentales. Incursión en el Pop En agosto de 2007 la banda lanzó al mercado su décimo, "Dreams", que aparte de ser escogido para ser ending de la serie de anime llamada Darker tha Black -Kuro no Keiyaku-, también es su primer single balada. Considerado directamente y sin prejuicios como un sencillo de música Pop, es una de las canciones donde se hace más notorio el cambio en el estilo musical del grupo, añadiendo a la música del grupo sonidos de piano, y tambiéthumb|leftn al estilo vocal "Machinegun Vox" de Yuusuke. El sencillo llegó al nº 24 de las listas de Oricon. Algunos meses después, en diciembre, la banda participa en un álbum tributo a Luna Sea Memorial versionando su éxito "ROSIER", así como también lanzan un nuevo sencillo al mercado, el cual fue titulado "Amazing", el cual tuvo una tibia recibida por el público y alcanzó por poco a quedar dentro del Top 30 en las listas de música japonesas. Este mismo mes, se lanza el álbum de grandes éxitos del grupo por Sony, el cual fue titulado 10 Color Singles. El disco incluyó todos sus sencillos desde su debut con "Pride", hasta el single balada "Dreams". Salida de Maki y Nueva Vocalista Por el mes de Mayo del año 2008 se corria rumores de que Maki Onaga contraería matrimonio. Días después, aparte de que crecía más ese rumor, se dio a conocer que el matrimonio de Maki Onaga estaba confimado. El 22 de junio, Maki contrajo matrimonio con Masato Nakamura que dethumbsde 1988 integra la famosa banda Dreams Come True. Después de algunos meses, se corria otro rumor, Maki Onaga dejaba la banda, el cual fue confirmado. Según palabras de la misma Maki, era porque quería dedicarse un poco a su vida matrimonial, como buena esposa. El 15 de octubre, High and Mighty Color saca su último single junto a Maki Onaga el cual fue denominado "Remember", el cual tuvo grandes ventas. El grupo organizo un concierto en despedida de Maki Onaga el cual se realizó el 28 de enero del 2009, que tuvo de nombre "Thanks Giving" en el cual se escucharon las canciones más famosas de ellos y una dolorosa despedida tanto para el grupo como para los fans. Con Maki Onaga aun en el grupo, ellos ya había encontrado a su reemplazante, pero no daban datos de quien era. En la página oficial solo habían pistas, ya que, según el grupo, la identidad de la misteriosa vocalista seria rthumb|leftevelada poco a poco, mediante la página web. Hasta las últimas fechas sólo se dio a conocer un dibujo de ella y su nombre: Halca. Mas tarde, se dio a conocer el perfil entero de la vocalista en la página del grupo. El primer single (titulado " XYZ ") con la nueva vocalista de la banda, Halca, fue lanzado en iTunes en Japón y Australia el 8 de julio del 2009. La banda lanzó su quinto álbum "Swamp Man" el 2 de septiembre del 2009, y obtuvo el lugar 25 en las listas de Oricon en su fecha de lanzamiento. Tras el lanzamiento de su álbum Swamp Man, HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR lanzó una canción a tributo a dos mangas populares (Crows x Worst de Hiroshi Takahashi) , llamado Red. La canción fue lanzada en forma digital en Japón el 9 de diciembre del 2009 y el 23 de diciembre del 2009 en iTunes. Disolución de la banda El día 18 de mayo de 2010 la banda anuncia su disolución permanente del grupo. La razón fue que los integrantes empezaban a tener dudas de cómo enfocar la música y qué estilo darle. El 11 de agosto de 2010 la banda saca su último single con la nueva vocalista titulado Re:ache. Después de la salida de este single, el grupo se disuelve. Integrantes *Yuusuke (Vocalista) *Halca (Vocalista) *Kazuto (Guitarra) *Meg (Guitarra Rítmica) *Mackaz (Bajo) *Sassy (Baterista) Ex-Integrantes *Maki Onaga (Vocalista) Discografias Albums 01-Groover-cover.jpg|Groover 14.09.2005 02-Gou on Progressive-Cover.jpg|Gou on Progressive 01.04.2006 03-San-Cover.jpg|San 21.02.2007 07-10 Color Singles.jpg|10 Color Singles 26.12.2007 04-ROCK PIT-Cover.jpg|ROCK PIT 19.03.2008 05-Beeeeeest-Cover.jpg|Beeeeeest 26.11.2008 06-Swamp Man-Cover.jpg|Swamp Man 02.09.2009 Singles 01-OVER.jpg|OVER -Versión Indie- 24.11.2004 02-Pride.jpg|Pride 26.01.2005 03-Pride Remix.jpg|Pride Remix 24.03.2005 04-Over.jpg|Over 20.04.2005 05-RUN-RUN-RUN.jpg|RUN☆RUN☆RUN 22.06.2005 06-Days.jpg|Days 17.08.2005 07-STYLE-get glory in this hand.jpg|STYLE ～get glory in this hand～ 09.11.2005 08-Ichirin no Hana.jpg|Ichirin no Hana 11.01.2006 09-Dive into YOURSELF.jpg|DIVE into YOURSELF 26.07.2006 10-Enrai-Tooku ni Aru Akari.jpg|Enrai ~Tooku ni Aru Akari~ 25.10.2006 11-Tadoritsuku Basho-Oxalis.jpg|Tadoritsuku Basho/Oxalis 24.01.2007 12-Dreams.jpg|Dreams 01.08.2007 13-Amazing.jpg|Amazing 12.12.2007 14-Flashback-Komorebi no Uta.jpg|Flashback/Komorebi no Uta 27.02.2008 15-Hot Limit.jpg|Hot Limit 25.06.2008 16-Remember.jpg|Remember 15.10.2008 17-XYZ.jpg|XYZ 07.07.2009 18-Good bye.jpg|Good Bye 29.08.2009 19-Red.jpg|Red 23.12.2009 20-Reache.jpg|Re:ache 11.08.2010 DVD 01-Goover-DVD.jpg| Video Groover 22.01.2006 02-Live Bee Loud -Thanks Giving-.jpg| Live Bee Loud - Thanks Giving - 28.01.2009 Album Tributos 01-Luna Sea Memorial.jpg|Luna Sea Memorial 19.12.2007 01-Crows x Worst.jpg|Crows x Worst 25.05.2011 Galeria High and Mighty Color.jpg 01-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 02-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 03-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 04-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 05-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 06-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 07-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 08-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 09-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 11-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 12-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 13-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 14-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 15-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 16-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 17-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg 19-HIGH and MIGHTY Color.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|Hot Limit (Junio 2008) thumb|right|300px|Good Bye (Agosto 2009)thumb|left|300px|Re:ache (Agosto 2010) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2004 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2010 Categoría:Banda Mixta Categoría:Indies Categoría:Major Categoría:Sony Music Entertainment Categoría:Spice Records Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:J-Rock